


Sneezes

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dorks, Embarrassment, Fluff, Heist, Kisses, Len is just done, M/M, One Shot, Sneezing, failed robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has always hated how he sneezed so of course it ends up happening in the middle of a heist when he is in the middle of fighting the Flash. Lisa's comments don't help anything and Len is just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes

Len aimed his gun and fired, forcing the cops back. He felt someone press against his back.

“Still think this is boring sis?” He questioned, eyes never once leaving the trail of yellow that followed the Flash.

“It really isn’t fair that you get to play with your boyfriend but I can’t play with mine.”

“You better not be talking about Dillon.” Len warned as he shot ice, blocking the Flash from getting Mick.

“Rascoe was not that bad.” If it weren’t for the fact that the police were getting closer Len would have glared at his sister for that. Barry ran past, having to curve away as a blast of fire neared him. The sharp turn caused dust to fly upward.

“Li- _choo_.” It was as if everything froze. Everyone was looking at Len. He swore he could _feel_ the grin Lisa had aimed at him and even the smirk from Mick.

“Did y-” Len glared at Barry who had such an innocently confused look on his face.

“Fini- _choo_.” And there was the laughter. Lisa’s laugh rang much like a bell through the air causing Len to turn and glare at his sister.

“Such a tiny little kitten sneeze.” She cooed in a mocking tone.

“Sto-ah _choo_.” More laughter rang out and another familiar giggle filled the air. Len sent a menacing glare towards Barry who was at least _trying_ to cover his laughter by covering his mouth.

“That’s _it_ we’re _choo_ leaving.” Len growled, turning on his heel and beginning to march off.

“What about the loot?” Mick questioned as he shot a flame towards the cops.

“I don’t _choo_ care!” spat Len. He ignored everything else and just continued to stalk off.

~  
~  
Len was sitting in one of his actual livable safe houses glowering as he worked. Lisa had left with Mick when Len had threatened to ice her things if they didn’t leave. He didn’t care if he was being immature for once. He hated his sneezes and the fact that he ended up sneezing in front of the Flash, that was just _embarassing_. A familiar change in air pressure had Len sighing.

“You better not say anything.” Len warned darkly. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“It was cute.”

“Barry.” Len growled.

“No. You do not get to be all angry. You call things I do cute all the time.”

“That’s because you are cute.” Len countered, finally spinning the chair around so that he was facing Barry. And as if to prove his point Barry was standing there pouting.

“Well you aren’t. You are unfairly hot. So if you have adorable sneezes I should be allowed to comment on it.” Really Barry was too much sometimes. Already knowing that he was going to give in Len just sighed.

“That really isn’t convincing me.” Barry straddled his lap, sitting down before pouting a little more.

“Come on Len.” A quick peck pressed against his lips, “ _Please_?” The light kisses eventually moved from Len’s lips to his jaw. Pulling back Len leant in to capture Barry’s mouth in a more drawn out kiss.

“Fine,” Len drawled out after he broke apart. With a beaming smile Barry pecked the tip of his nose earning an eye roll and a huff of laughter. Of course that was when a familiar tickling sensation started. Turning his head Len couldn’t stop the coming sneeze.

“ _choo_.” Barry’s gleeful laugh rang through the air but before Len could retaliate Barry was once more kissing him. That didn’t mean Len wasn’t thinking of a way to get back at the attractive man it just meant he was a bit distracted at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea because _everyone_ says I sneeze like a kitten or a mouse and that it's adorable. I hate it. I know it's cute but I hate when people point out when I do cute things. Like, okay I know I'm cute and I do cute things but don't point it out, think what you want just don't _say_ it.
> 
> Anyway I thought it would be funny if Len ended up having sneezes like that too. I love making tough characters having something that just throws people for a loop. 
> 
> I am determined that this is going to stay a one shot.


End file.
